


Dirty Dancer

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Enrique Iglesias - Freeform, F/M, Smut, music and dancing sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian comes home from filming and Corinne is having a good time





	Dirty Dancer

“Oh my good God.” Sebastian muttered as he leaned against our bedroom door and watched me dance to the music blaring through our bedroom. I was letting off some steam and decided to dance.

“ _She’s a dirty, dirty dancer…”_ I sang along, moving my hips to the Spanish rhythm. Enrique Iglesias always put me in a good mood. I caught his eyes and winked at him, beckoning him with a finger.

“What a good welcome home present.” Seb crooned as he came up behind me. His hands pulled my body to his, pressing my ass to his crotch.

“No talking.” I whispered. My body was grinding against his to the beat and I couldn’t suppress a moan as his lips pressed to my neck. His hands ran over my skin under my t-shirt and I could feel his manhood hardening against my butt.

I turned around to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sebastian pressed his forehead to mine and his lips hovered above mine. I kept dancing and smirking as the song changed, my eyes staying locked with his.

“Seb.” I heaved, grabbing a handful of his hair.

“Rin.” He purred as his hands groped my ass. “Fuck.” He moaned as I took his bottom lip between my teeth. I moved my hands away from his neck and ran my hands under his skin. The feel of his skin against mine drove me on, as I took his t-shirt off, my body still moving.

“ _Tonight, I’m fucking you...”_ The music blared as we pulled each other closer. I let out a moan against his lips as he kissed me, his hand snaking into my hair.

“So, what brought this on?” He asked against my lips. One of his hands stayed on my ass as the other slipped into my panties, rubbing my clit as my hips continued to movie to the beat.

“You know I love Enrique. And I decided to have a private dance party since I couldn’t go out with my favorite man.” I purred and kissed his neck. “And I heard you might be coming home, so I wanted to surprise you.” I added in a whisper, my teeth holding his earlobe.

“Well, you definitely did.” He heaved before pulling his fingers away and licking them. I let out a moan as I watched him, my hands roaming over his chest. “I want you, Corinne.” He groaned. His hands went back under my shirt, his fingers rolling my nipples and his teeth on my neck. He slipped the shirt over my head and kissed me. The way his skin felt against mine made my head spin.

“I want you too, Sebastian.” I murmured, my hands pushing his sweats down. “I love you.” I moaned as he stepped out of them before practically ripping my underwear off me.

“Come on, regina mea. I love you too.” He growled playfully, picking me up and tossing me on the bed. I watched as he kissed down my body with a smile, his lips leaving small fires in their wake.

“You’re so wonderful.” I purred as I wrapped a hand in his hair.

“My beautiful angel.” He crooned and slipped his fingers into my dripping center. I loved it when he called me ‘angel’, my body reacting to the word. I let out a moan and looked down at him. The look in his eyes mixed with the music still playing drove me wild.

“Fuck me, Seb.” I groaned, my eyes mirrored in his. “Please.” I begged quietly.

“Of course, printesă.” Sebastian whispered and kissed the sensitive skin about of my stomach before crawling back up the bed. My legs spread as his body lined up with mine, his cock thrusting into me.

“Oh God.” I heaved. My hands grabbed his back and my nails dug into the firm skin. The way his muscular body moved over mine to the beat, his hips rolling and creating an amazing amount of friction between us.

“Fuck.” Sebastian moaned in my ear. The song changed from a fast-paced song to ‘Hero’ and he brought his head up to meet my eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, grabbing one hands and lacing our fingers together.

“Mine.” I cooed and kissed him. My hips rolled under his and I couldn’t help my moans.

“Yours. Always.” He crooned against my lips. His hips pounded into me harder and I felt his cock twitch inside me, his body shaking over mine. His thrusts became more erratic and I knew every movement brought him closer to the edge.

“Sebastian. Please.” I pleaded with a groan. I needed him just as much as he needed me. “I love you, Sebastian. Give it to me.” I begged, my body arching against his and writhing against his strong frame.

“I love you too, îngerul mea. I’m…” Seb heaved and thrusted faster, harder. His body shook as he moaned and spilled into me, filling me and squeezing my hand. He kissed my neck with a purr, nipping the skin and smiling.

“Oh, fuck.” I panted, watching as he pulled out of me and knelt on the edge of the bed and started rubbing my clit.

“So beautiful, regina mea.” Sebastian whispered against my thigh. His unshaven face roughed up the sensitive skin, sending me spinning. I reached my hand down and grabbed his hand, his other still rubbing my clit.

“Seb.” I panted his name, my body shaking and my hips bucking toward his hand.

“Tell me what you want, my love.” He purred. He took the skin of my thigh between his teeth, his stubble still driving me wild. I squeezed his hand and mewled. “Say it.” He growled, his words muffled by the Spanish music playing and my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

“Please. My papi chulo.” I heaved my favorite nickname for him. “I need to…” I moaned as my body arched off the bed.

“I know, printesă. Do it. Come on.” He murmured and rubbed my clit faster.

“Oh my God!!” I screamed, my body shaking as my release ripped through me. I cried my husband’s name and squeezed his hand with a good bit of pressure. My heart pounded in my ears and my toes in curled in pleasure. I finally came down from my high, my breathing shallow and my body a sweaty heap. Sebastian laid beside me on the bed, his face buried in my neck.

“I love you.” I murmured and traced my fingers lightly over his skin.

“I love you too.” Seb whispered. He kissed my shoulder gently before going into the restroom, stopping to turn off the music still playing from my phone.

“I got a call from Lillian this week.” I shouted over the running water.

“You told me! I’m super excited for us, baby.” He chuckled and hopped back into the bed with me. “My beautiful wife.” He murmured and pulled me close to him.

“My handsome husband.” I purred and nestled closer, my lips on his neck.

“So I think we should get some rest and then tomorrow, we do all that again.” He crooned and wrapped his arms around me.

“I think you might be on to something.” I muttered, cuddling closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

“Goodnight, regina mea. I love you.” Sebastian whispered and kissed the top of my head.

“I love you too.” I murmured before drifting off to sleep, soothed by the low hum coming from his chest.


End file.
